The Lady and her Prince
by rainbownyx
Summary: He doesn't want to remember his past. Everything was fine as it was, just killing everything and everyone in his way. When someone from the past came, he couldn't just erase her. BelxOC
1. Mireille Chiavarone

Chapter 1 :Mireille Chiavarone

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p>Before her family went to Italy for a business trip, Mireille was just normal girl from a normal wealthy family. However, everything changed after arriving in Italy. The first few days had been fine, but after that, Mireille's family members were being hunted down one by one by assassins. Rumors had spread about how they were related to a certain Chiavarone Famiglia. Though that fact was not clarified, other families seemed keen on believing they were, due to the fact that their family was also known as "The Chiavarones".<p>

The Chiavarone Famiglia, an important ally to the powerful Vongola Famiglia, did not lay low and watch. After all, Chiavarones had and always had been in a business relationship with Mireille's family. Since both families had a lot of power and wealth in society, it would be a hindrance for other Mafia Families in their search of the same things; power and wealth. It would not serve them well as this would have made the Vongola Famiglia stronger and more powerful than ever. And so, the assassinations commenced.

As a result, Mireille got into the Mafia business, whether she wanted to or not. On top of that, Mireille's family had to flee from the country with the help of the same type of people who were hunting them; the Mafia. Dino and his men took full responsibility in maintaining their safety till they were out of the country. Mireille understood the importance of leaving the country as fast as possible but she just could not leave. There was something she needed to do. She wanted to fulfill her purpose in Italy, even if it meant getting killed in the end.

Fortunately for her, the Ninth Caelum Boss, Vanille, offered to help her. Vanille was a dear friend of Dino, and she acknowledged her resolution; even when she does not know what Mireille's purpose of staying was. Thus, she proposed to Dino that she would take care of Mireille. At first, Dino was reluctant, due to Mireille's current status as an assassination target. Putting her in Vanille's care would mean putting both of their families in trouble. But, he decided to let it be as he could not say no to Vanille. He believed in her ability as a Boss to take care of her subordinates.

Although half of Mireille's family members had been assassinated after Mireille joined the Caelum Famiglia, she would never shed a tear. She never got the chance to, considering the fact that her memories were erased. An elder in the Caelum Famiglia had stated the possibilities of her grief turning into hatred and lusting for revenge. Vanille, which had no power to stop that from happening, obliged.

After erasing her memories as Mireille Chiavorone, the Caelums discovered her ability to use lightning flames and did everything they could to make her into a befitting guardian for the next Caelum Boss. Thus, MireilleChiavorone became Mireille of the Caelum Famiglia; she had entered the Mafia World and became the same type of people who killed her family members.

Because everything was remained a secret in the Caelum Famiglia, no one knew anyone in the family; more so of Mireille's past. The only people who knew the truth were Vanille, Dino and a few high authorities in Vongola. Everything that was related to the Chiavorone Assassination Incident was erased. Even the families that initiated the assassinations were erased by that of the Caelum Famiglia.

Everyone in Caelum Famiglia could basically be called strangers. Even so, the unity and strength that revealed itself with just a word from their boss could rival that of the Vongola Famiglia. They weren't called the shadows of the underworld for nothing. Their intentions were unclear but one thing for sure; their allegiance lies with the Vongola Famiglia.

And so, a new lightning guardian was born and her journey is just beginning. This past of her itself, was nothing than a trigger. The wheels of fate have started moving again.

_A Fairytale._


	2. A Fairytale

Chapter 2 - A Fairytale

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p>Thinking she had ventured too deep into the mansion, she saw a lone man strolling along the corridor. Making sure no one saw her; she made him pass out with one swift blow and stole his uniform. Staring at the banners on the walls, she sighed. It seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't remember a thing. The ninth would be so disappointed with her. Mireille regretted not paying attention during lessons about families. Remembering their names, strength and et cetera was too much for her.<p>

Looking around, she saw multiple similar flags hanging around the mansion. Upon closer inspection, there were words written on the flags. Just right below the insignia were words saying, 'Squadra killer autonoma di Vongola IX'.

"Autonomous Assassination Team for Vongola IX...? Ah, so it's an ally? Who was it again..?" Mireille kept cursing under her breath about her incompetence as a Mafioso of Italy. "What do I do in this situation? Should I just find the one in charge since...? It's an ally, it won't... But I hurt an ally... Ninth, what should I do...?"

Hours ago, before leaving Caelum's Headquearters, Vanille had told her who to call if she needs help in Varia, but she was too flustered to remember any information that was given to her.

Her worries were soon pushed aside when a group of men walked past. This, in turn, caused her walking to change into a dash. Of course, her dashing footsteps were as soundless as they had been as before. She kept on running and running until she made a turn at the corridor, entering the first room she could find and locking it after her entry.

The room was pitch black and chilly. No sound could be heard except Mireille's quiet pants from running. All of a sudden, an eerie sound cut through the air; something sharp was rubbing against the wall, and her heart skipped a beat. Trying to keep her cool, she fumbled along the wall, trying to find the light switches.

Her petite body shook slightly when she realized she couldn't find them.

Suddenly, a presence could be felt behind her, so close that she couldn't reach for her weapons. 'It' was so close she could feel its icy breath on the nape of her neck. She shivered and held her breath, afraid to breathe. Before Mireille could even reach for her weapons, a cold hand covered her mouth and nose. The stranger's free hand held none other than a knife to her throat. Only then did she realize that the presence behind her was a male. Relaxing a bit, she felt the knife close to slitting her throat. And so, she stretched out her hand to reach for it, but her action was cut off as her world faded to black. The stranger had let go of her and forced her to lose consciousness by hitting the back of her neck. "Ushishishi~" was the last thing she heard.

A mansion could be seen in the distance.

Mireille was treading towards said mansion. Once inside, she met a seemingly younger version of herself by the corridor. The younger girl did nothing but glance at her before running off.

Following her younger self, Mireille began to feel uncomfortable as she sees herself smiling at a boy who appears to be about her age, if not older. Blonde hair framed his face, and a tiara hung low on his head. Mireille felt warmth and safety from his green orbs for some reason. When he opened his mouth to say something to her younger self, she could hear nothing. Try as she did, but there was still nothing.

Nothing but an "Ushishishi~" and then, she woke up.

Once she opened her eyes, a familiar presence was in front of her face. Mireille studied the stranger. He was a young man with blond hair whose fringe covered his face and made her unable to see what he was thinking. On top of that, the very same tiara from her dream was hanging on his ridiculously messy hair, and he had a maniacal grin on his face.

_A Prince._


	3. A Prince

Chapter 3 - A Prince

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p>"You are not one of the lower ranks..." he said, looking at her clothes. The original clothes that Mireille had been wearing underneath the uniform she stole were revealed. Her face flushed pink and the stranger said, "Don't worry, the Prince did nothing to you. He likes to get to know his toys better before deciding their fates, Ushishishi~"<p>

_What is he saying? What prince...toys and that laugh? His tiara... His weird antics... His weapon choice... ah, I know who he is now. One of the people I should beware of in Varia. Wait, I'm in Varia HQ! I'm not lost! Not at all!_

Forgetting her predicament, she started to giggle. Her face brightened up, and she no longer appeared to be the same person who was cowering in fear just seconds before. "Yes, I'm not lost!" she said, thinking aloud. He looked at her in a weird way, thinking that she's mad to be happy when he's going to hurt her. The young man inspected her clothes once more. The strange crest underneath the uniform was rather intriguing. He had never seen that in all the families he knew.

"Do not ignore the Prince. Answer him right now. Who are you?" he said, sounding rather impatient. Mireille finally turned her attention to him. She looked at him for a moment before answering the boy's question. "This is the Varia Headquarters right?" His grin grew wider, "Answer me, peasant." She smiled, "After you get off me, Belphegor, Storm Officer of Varia."

Belphegor's eyes widened slightly.

_Who does she think she is, trying to negotiate with the Prince! But, never mind that, playing games have always been the Prince's forte._

After Belphegor moved away from her, Mireille got off the bed and threw aside the ripped uniform.

_Why was it ripped anyway? Oh wait, he probably ripped it while I was out._

What she wore now was different from when she first came into the mansion. It was a Caelum-made bullet-proof sleeveless white dress that hangs straight from her shoulders and fitted loosely at her waist. It matched her long silver white hair perfectly. Her necklace, which Vanilla gave her before she left for Varia Headquarters, hung proudly on her chest. She herself had no idea what the necklace was for, but Vanilla said it was hers. Supposedly, it was a family antique, but she did noy quite get it. Still, she felt its importance and took great care of it. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she focused her attention on Belphegor, "I'm Mireille. Though I can't expose my identity, I can assure you that I am not your enemy."

"Whether or not you're an enemy is for the Prince to decide, peasant. And besides-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed open.

"Vroiiiiiiiiiiii! I heard that you brought a woman into the mansion—wait, you're not just any woman..." the long-haired man stated, as he turned his attention from Belphegor to Mireille. "I did not bring her... What do you want, Squ-senpai?" Belphegor said in a disinterested tone. The man ignored him and walked towards Mireille. "Even though, five years had gone by, I still remember your face. You're involved with the Chiavorone Assassination Incident right!" he yelled.

Mireille flinched and thought, _I think I need to go in for a hearing check-up later.._

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anything from five years ago is good as gone," she replied bluntly. It was the truth, of course. Her eyes turned stoic for a second. Mireille had always been straightforward, especially when it came to herself.

"Well, I still remember! Why are you here? Did that Chiavorone guy send you here for something?" he asked. Mireille pulled something out from the ripped uniform she threw aside earlier and returned qith a letter with a certain high quality dying will flame.

"That is...!" He could not believed his eyes as he took it from her. "... I'll need to speak with the Boss. Don't go anywhere, brat." He stormed out of the room and headed to Xanxus's office.

"Ushishishi~ Squ-senpai is always in a rush." Belphegor laughed.

"... I should really get going," Mireille muttered, looking out the window at the fading sunlight.

"You're not going anywhere without the Prince's permission."

Mireille could do nothing but stare at said "Prince." She sighed, figuring it best not to argue with the maniac.

"...Then I'll need to stay the night. I hate to sleep with a strange and weird person that I just met, but since I can't go anywhere until I get that letter back from that man.." Mireille said, lying on the bed. Making no objections, the Prince made no move from his seat beside her.

Mireille's exhaustion soon got the better of her, and her eyes slowly close as she drifted to the world of dreams.

_Familiar Presence._


	4. Familiar Presence

Chapter 4 - Familiar Presence

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn, Belphegor was lying on his armchair unmovingly, staring at Mireille, who was sleeping on HIS bed.<p>

Mireille was snuggled up in his bed, deep in her sleep. Belphegor approached her and sat at the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through her silver locks and scowled slightly, "tch, ...who are you? Why does the Prince get the feeling that he have seen this face before?" He then took his hand back and walked out.

Hours later, the sun rose. Mireille woke up feeling rather lightheaded. She sat up and looked around. The Prince was not in sight. She stretched her arms and walked towards the window. Her gaze locked on the garden outside which gave her a rather familiar feeling. She shook her head, thinking that yesterday's events had made her mad. She then headed to the bathroom to wash up. Right after she washed up, she noticed a set of clothes laid on the side of the bed. Lying on top was a note saying, "Please wear this and when you're ready, Bel-chan will be waiting outside. Boss will be waiting at meeting room. Love, Lussuria."

Her brown orbs stared at the clothes. It was a standard uniform you would normally see mafiaoso wear, a black business suit that was befitting for her, as if he knew her size. Wearing a white collar shirt over her white dress and matching black skirt, she looked at the mirror to adjust her black tie before wearing the black suit. She picked up the black boots by the bed, wore it and made her way to the door.

Upon exiting, Belphegor was found standing in front of her. "Ushishishi~ you sure took your own sweet time, peasant." Belphegor grinned. Mireille decided to ignore every irritating remark by the self-proclaimed Prince and just kept her composure.

"Someone wants to see me right? Let's go on with it," Mireille said coldly which made Belphegor smirked. Belphegor then led her to the meeting room, "Don't get lost now…again~ Ushishishi~" . She twitched slightly at that remark.

Her eyes wandered off to the surroundings and were easily amazed by anything in sight. Even though Caelum had mansions yet they looked nothing like this. It must be the difference in family which made them different in style. It gives off a really different after all. The flooring and ceiling were astoundingly amazing and well, she had never seen the mansion the Ninth stayed in since she was raised in an underground building which looked like some subway…

_Ah, enough about this. I need to make an impression on Xanxus. I don't want to get killed so soon. Ah, the way this conceited Prince looked right now really bugs me… I wonder what type of person Xanxus is. Furthermore I don't think he's going to just tell me how he is or how I should act in front of him. Ah, dilemma. Vanilla-sama…what should I do?_

Her thoughts were driving her crazy, so she hurried after Belphegor, who was leaving her behind.

She grabbed one of Belphegor's sleeves when he turned the knob of the door to meeting room unknowingly. Behind a huge table, a man with a large scar on his left cheek sat on his chair with both his legs on the table. There was another man, the one who took Mireille's letter from her.

Belphegor walked in slowly, oblivious to the fact that she was actually nervous. The man with a large scar on his left cheek stared at the door and then at her as they entered the room. His glare was extremely vicious. His hair was black, buzzed cuts on both sides and was adorned with feathers and beads. He wore a similar uniform with Belphegor and the long-haired man that stood beside him. Only his was like a cape, together was a white dress shirt with a loosely knotted tie and black pants. His boots were almost like a pirate's. His glare was cryptic and reeks of death and his voice was serious and harsh, "Squalo, is this that trash you talked about? Looks like a good-for-nothing trash!"

Mireille flinched under his glare and her eyes hinted at fear.

Squalo, the long-haired man, approached Mireille and Belphegor and said, "The boss has decided! You are assigned to Belphegor's team, despite having different attributes... There was no other people who we could put you under... I would have but I have matters to deal with... the rest are just... " The sound of a gun shot. The bullet missed Squalo by an inch. "Vroiiiiiii, what was that for bastard boss?"

Xanxus's glare remained unfazed, "Keep it short, trash."

Squalo turned back at them and yelled, "You heard the boss! You are to help Belphegor with his missions. He seems to be too lax these days-" Before he could finished, Belphegor cut in, "Ushishishi~ the Prince can handle those silly missions fine. No need to bother helping him." Another gun shot. Belphegor forced a smile as Xanxus directed his glare at Belphegor. "No need to get that mad, Boss. As you wish, I'll let her join the team."

"Leave."

_To think that even this maniac is obedient when it comes to the Boss. This man... I must not get on his bad side. _

Mireille thought to her self as Belphegor and her walked out of the room.

_Though I am not sure its loyalty or fear._

She shivered slightly as she watched the grin plastered on his face grew wider.

_A Royal Promise._


	5. A Royal Promise

Chapter 5 – A Royal Promise

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

A/N : LadyPri5 ~ Update~ Hopefully, I work faster.

* * *

><p>Few weeks has passed since the meeting with Xanxus. Mireille was finally getting accustomed with life in Varia. She had got to know the rest of the Varia Officers fine. She found Mammon and Levi to be rather amusing. Lussuria was like a big sister to her. Well, that was what he said he was. Even though, she did not remember having a sister before. This could be it then. It was a refreshing feeling. People in Varia are rather straight-forward and don't hide their true intentions. They would tell you straight on what they intended to do. Even if there were still some things shrouded in mist, she figured she had liked them anyways. Following Belphegor on missions, she guessed he was really a genius. Despite his demented personality, he was really into his mission. Lussuria said Belphegor had a pair of loyal eyes. Mireille hoped to see them some days, if the Prince becomes nicer to her, that is.<p>

It was a quiet afternoon in the Varia Headquarters after all the members of Varia left for their missions. All except Belphegor, who was left behind to babysit the newcomer, or so they said. Slouching against the sofa, he eyes the newcomer. She lay peacefully on his bed, turning to her sides once in awhile. The Prince scowled. It was his bed, after all, and yet he was not allowed anywhere near it. "Stupid long-haired commander," he muttered under his breath as he watched her enjoying the softness of his bed.

Just then, she turned again, this time she faced him. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting his stare. Sitting upright on the bed, she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes wearily. The Prince's attention was still locked onto her. His face unreadable but his scowl deepened. She then stopped and stared blankly back at the scowling Prince. He stopped. Somehow, he felt something irritably familiar about her. He could not stand it any longer. He took his knives out and threw them at Mireille, while cursing under his breath.

Mireille barely missed the knives by an inch. Or perhaps the Prince did not intend to hurt her in the first place. It caught her off guard, actually. She had never thought of anyone here as an enemy, after all. That was always her weakness, to let her guard down with people she knew. Never trust a hitman working for another family; she was always being reminded of that. She shot a glare at Belphegor, who in turn smirked; satisfied he had finally gotten her attention. A glare or two always made the Prince feel better. He loved being hated on.

"What was that for? Are you angry that I'm using your bed? Fine, I'll leave," Mireille said, as she got off his bed and approached the door. Turning the knob, Belphegor was standing beside her now, grabbing her wrist, "Who said you could leave?" Mireille twitched, "Who says I can't?" She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Tch," He muttered under his breath. He felt extremely annoyed now. No matter what she did, it would attract his attention with or without his consent. Like as if there was someone controlling him. Even her current annoyed look felt almost attractive to the Prince. He could not keep his eyes off her, why was this toy so different from the rest? "I'm still waiting for an answer, and please let go of my wrist," Mireille added, when Belphegor did not reply her.

Salient; she has a salient character.

"…" Belphegor looked away, his head hung low as a headache made its way in. "Cat got your tongue?" Mireille asked, wondering what would make the Prince not make his comeback. "…Is something wrong? You don't look so good." Her face changed to a worried expression. He grimaced at the change of her expression. He pushed her aside and walked out of the room. "Mind your own business, peasant."

Mireille blinked and sighed, "I will never understand him…or any of them." Her hand reached for her necklace. She glanced down at her necklace. "Forget about it." She walked towards the window and looked out at the sky, thinking about the dreams she had ever since she came here. Sometimes, it was just her alone in a huge garden, sometimes of a boy her age. Last night, it was a dream of a certain promise. Though it was merely glimpses of the boy, she was sure the promise was made with him. Perhaps, these dreams are telling her of her past. Or maybe a warning, she did not know.

It was of the same mansion she saw in her first dream. The young boy was reluctant with her leaving; her younger self leaving. He grabbed her wrist, trying to prevent her from leaving; now, wasn't that familiar? She smiled weakly and pulled away. She said something but Mireille could not hear a word. Then, she walked away from the boy. The boy opened his mouth and shouted something. Again, she heard nothing. Then blank. Her surroundings was complete darkness.

_You must return to me; for you are mine. You must return and come for me; or I shall find you and never let you leave. Ever._

_I promise._

Mireille found herself to be lying on the bed. She had woken up.

Clutching the necklace close to her chest, she wondered what her dreams meant. Slightly, her heart ached. Will the time where truth reveals itself come? Mireille sighed for the second time of the day. Why did she ever lose her memory in the first place? Letting the necklace go, she smiled weakly, "Only time will tell … right?"


	6. Blood Memory

Chapter 5 – Blood Memory

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p><em>All around Mireille was hazy and dark. Her vision was a blur. Was she lost in her dream, again? She still had not figured out whether this was just a dream or a memory. She squinted her chocolate brown eyes as she looked onward. Her eye color would seem rather dull in normal basis but in the dark, there was a glow. The haze seemed to continue on in every direction. There was nothing in sight until she heard footsteps. Familiar yet alien footsteps, it was. Mireille's body begun to shook violently as the footsteps became clearer, as it became louder. Her breathing soon became uneven and she was panting and sweating. The shadow form of a person could be seen standing in front of her. Pain. She stared in horror at the shadow as her chest started to ache, terribly. Her hands reached for her chest and she felt something wet and hot. Looking down at her hands, a knife stabbed through her chest. There was blood on her hands and from the knife. Her dress was soaked through and through with blood oozing through the wound made by the knife. The shadow had stabbed her. Her brown orbs widened in horror. "It hurts, b—"<em>

In a moment of panic, her eyes pried open, trying to escape the dream. A familiar scene. She was back, she has awoken, she had returned. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly till she calmed down. Till her body stop shaking in fear. She gripped her chest as she tried to remember the details she had seen in her dreams. There was person, a shadow. She could not remember the face but she clearly remembered being stabbed with a knife through her chest. The pain, the fear felt so real. Was it really a dream? She ran her fingers through her chest, for a moment there she thought she felt something. A scar. It felt like a wound one would get from being stabbed. Due to panic, she ran to the toilet and removed her dress. She looked at her reflection at the mirror. Staring at her chest, she tried finding for any traces of being stabbed. But to her dismay, there was nothing. Was she hallucinating?

She turned the tap on and splashed herself with icy cold water. She quickly reached for the tap to turn it off and returned to the room. She picked up the towel along the way and cleaned her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Belphegor lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. And then she remembered. She was in his room. She quickly grabbed the usual Varia uniform and wore it. She let out a sigh of relief when she was done. He must be asleep, she thought. She was about to turned away when she heard footsteps approaching her. Her heart skipped a beat when Belphegor appeared behind of her. She let out a small cry.

Belphegor stared down at her and hissed, "Blood." Mireille looked down and noticed her uniform soaked in blood. Her eyes widened, "This is…" She clutched her chest and noticed Belphegor holding a a bloodied knife. She looked at him and back at her hands in horror, "What did you..?" Her breathing rate increased as she watched her blood flowing. As she tried to catch her breath, she fell to her knees. Pain overwhelmed her as her visions grew blur. Images of dead bodies began filling her mind. The feeling was surreal; she could smell the blood, the pain and the fear. Those bodies, those faces, they were familiar. And then she started screaming.

Belphegor got to his knees and shook her, "Oi, what's the matter?" She was facing him, but her gaze were filled with terror. He scowled in frustration. He could not comprehend any of these. First, she woke up sweating with a face pale like ghost. Then she decided to bleed profusely, in front of him when all he wanted was to toy with her a bit. He was just going to get her to clean the knives he had used from his last mission. "Tch, what the hell? LUSSURIA! Do you hear me? Hurry and get your ass here!" He shouted at his phone once Lussuria picked up. "What's up with your tone? Is something wrong, Bel-chan? Where are you? Is that Mii-chan screaming?" Lussuria answered with a slight worried tone. "Hurry up. My room! She is being a pain!" He screamed the last sentence in frustration and ended the call. Her face grew white with fear. Belphegor proceeded to carry her but she resisted, "No…No…. Don't come near me!" Tears filled her eyes as she blacked out. "Brother, it hurts…."

The blood oozing from her chest was too unsettling for the Prince for the mere sight of blood excites him. One wrong move and he would had killed her on sight. Holding his knife up, _Ah, the Prince can't stand it any longer. If only she would stop screaming._ And then she did with her consciousness lost.

He caught her before she fell and carried her to bed. At that moment, Lussuria came running into his room, "Mii-chan! OH MY GOD! What is this? Bel-chan, did you do something?" "I wished," he replied in disgust. Lussuria quickly used his powers to stop the bleeding. He unbuttoned her shirt to inspect her wound, "…" Belphegor frowned, "Why isn't there a wound? She was practically howling in pain. Worse than hearing long-haired commander talk. Is she under an illusion? " "I do not know, I really don't, Bel-chan. All I know is that the pain was real and all that blood was hers. Bel-chan, I am going to speak to the Boss. Come with me."

Lussuria made his way out and was followed by Belphegor. Belphegor glanced at Mireille. She had a real peaceful look on her face. Even though she was in such a ugly state before. It felt like it never happened at all. Belphegor stared at the blood stain on his shirt, "She's cleaning this mess and …" There was blood on his hands and he licked them off, "What a disturbing yet distinct taste…" He licked his lips for the last time before disappearing from the room.

_It was never meant to be remembered._


	7. Of Traps and Annoyance

Chapter 7 – Of Traps and Annoyance

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p>After the occurrence of that strange event, Mireille was given errands to do so as to prevent an inevitable event from happening, lest those two was left in the same room at the same time. It would do Varia no good to have killed a guest in their own area. It was on mutual agreement that the Prince would not be able to control his blood lust another time. It greatly irritated the Prince that no one believed he had self control but he knew better than to argue. He let it be, despite having a strange feeling when he did not see her around.<p>

Since then many days had passed. It had been a busy week for Mireille. She was sent off to every parts of the country to do errands for the Varia. Xanxus had made a rule that if she wished to stay; she had to make herself useful. She was there in his room, fixing his clothes worn out from all the missions, when he woke up. He would have thought to _play _with her when he returned from his mission. But, by the time he returned; she appeared to have gone for another errand for the Varia Boss. Sometimes days passed without the pair seeing each other – between errands and missions– and that sickening feeling grew.

That feeling kept him from his sleep. Grudgingly, he dragged his feet to the balcony of his room. Every room had one, a balcony. He stared, if his eyes could be seen, unhappily at the dark skies, his face worn a frown. "I still haven't got a clue what happened the other day," he muttered unconsciously, and when he did realize what he was saying, he kicked the one of the balusters. His mood grew worse by the minute. _Why is the Prince getting so worked up over nothing? _He did not know, neither did he wish to know. He always had a stubborn character and because things always went his way, he was never bothered to care about other people.

He tried not to be bothered about others, he only cared about himself. It did not worked out well because whenever he saw her, that sickening feeling nagged at him. Images of that night came to mind. And whenever he remembered how weak and frightened she looked that night, he wanted to just… hurt someone. The Prince was getting weird. Why was he… over someone whom he just met recently? No one had ever made him that way. Maybe, he should get _rid _of her. **Yes, the Prince should and then everything will be just the way it should be, again.** _Or will everything break apart?_

While he was lost in his thoughts, Lussuria came barging into his room, knocking him out of it. He did not move though, and merely ignored Lussuria's presence. "Bel-chan, Bel-chan, I know you can hear me. Mireille's not back from her errand. Could you ple-" Lussuria said, in his usual-yet-annoying-to-the-Prince's voice. "…Annoying," The Prince muttered, clearly in a pissed off tone. "Clearly, she did stupid things like falling or something. She will return later. Why are you bothering the Prince with such trivial matter?!" He was getting worked up again and this time, even Lussuria was there to see it.

_The Prince was going to ignore him right? Why did I reply? It was because of that annoying woman! _

The Prince walked off then, seemingly trying to avoid this conversation from continuing. As he walked out the way, Lussuria spoke again, "…But she's late for almost an hour. She doesn't do that often. But, Bel-chan knows her better. So, she'll be fine right, Bel-chan?"

"The hell would I know!" Belphegor replied and slammed the door behind him, taking his varia jacket along. _An hour. No matter how stupid a person can be, thereis a limit of stupidity as a hitman. There is no way a hitman would be_– He bumped in the the long-haired commander.

"Bel."

"What?!"

"Why do you sound so pissed off?"

"Kaching. Just look way you're going, Squ-senpai!"

"….WHY YOU– I have no time for this. Have you seen Mireille? This is the first time she's late. She was going to get a parcel for the Boss downtown from the–WHERE ARE YOU GOING BEL?!"

Belphegor ran off before Squalo could finish his sentence. Squalo sighed and walked towards Xanxus' office. Belphegor, on the other hand, wore his jacket in a rush and ran out of the mansion. Approaching downtown, he was greeted by the smell of sweat and alcohol of a group of annoying people scrambling to the bar. They stopped to look at the Prince as he ran past them. "What's the rush kid, you killed someone?" "Look at his fringe, you think he's nuts?" "AHHAHAHAHAHHAHA, brat must have pissed his mom off!" The crowd burst into laughter not knowing who they were talking about.

"_I HEARD THOSE REMARKS, FOOLISH PEASANTS. IF I WASN'T BUSY I WOULD HAVE SHOW YOU PEASANTS SOME BLOOD WORKS. THE PRINCE WILL REMEMBER THIS HUMILIATION AND MAKE YOU FOOLS PAY….in death,"_ Belphegor thought and a grin appeared on his face.

That grin did not last long for when he heard her voice, a frown appeared. A weird feeling nagged at him, bidding him to reach for the voice. His body was moving on his own, into the dark alley. Normally, he would have planned this thoroughly. This time, the battle genius could not. Everything was against his will. Looks like I really have to get rid of her…

"Look, I have nothing. Could you please leave me alone now?" The familiar voice resounded. Close enough and Belphegor found her. She was surrounded by thugs. _Thugs managed to stop a hitman? Really now, woman? _

"You can't lie to us. We're professionals. Our informant told us where you went and what you were given. We're not letting you go until you give us that parcel. Well, even if you did give us that parcel, you're not leaving this place alive." The group of thugs replied, pushing her to the ground.

"Who's not going to leave this place alive again? Ushishishi~" Belphegor spoke suddenly. The thugs turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Nothing but darkness. And then, the head of one of the thugs fell.

"The f–Who's there?! Show yourself coward!" That event left the thugs to shake in fear.

Mireille got up to her feet, displeased with the turns of events. One of the thugs approached her, "Who said that you can mov– OUCH!" "Shut up," Mireille replied as she twisted his arm and shove him aside. "Belphegor, why are you here? I can handle this myself. I don't need your help."

"Ushishishi, says the hitman who failed to finish her mission in time." Belphegor said, showing his face to Mireille. Her eyes showed displeasure and this made the Prince rather pleased. _Looks like all this pain was to see her angry face._

Mireille lunged at the thugs and punched them in stomach, making them passed out. "Who said I failed?" Mireille smirked, taking something out from the pocket of the leader of the thugs. A box with an insignia. "This is… that family." She ambled out of the alley, moving away from it. Belphegor grimaced, "Did that woman just leave without the Prince? All the trouble I–ah…" He realized that he went through all this trouble for a woman. He scratched his head, confused with his actions.

He grabbed Mireille's by her arms. "I didn't say you could leave yet." Hoping that she would be pissed off which came true when she darted her eyes at him, "I'm going to be late." He obviously thought he would be happy when he see her angry. Yet, he frowned in displeasure. His feelings backfired his plan. He did not wanted to see her angry at him. Why?

"Shut up!" He shouted, not realizing this would piss her off even more. "Why should I?!" She replied in an even angrier tone. "Because I'm the Prince! You, a lowly woman should listen to me! ALL THE TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO FIND YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU APPRECIATE–" He stopped when he noticed the change in her expression and what he was telling her. He did not plan to blurt everything out to her. He backed away from Mireille. Her eyes were widened with confusion, "Why?" The Prince looked away, "Why? It's obviously because you're… "

Mireille approached Belphegor. He was cornered. "Why?" She asked again. His breathing became uneven with this unfamiliar expression on her face. What was wrong with the Prince? He would look like a fool if he said he was worried, which he was not. He looked at her and looked away again. His fingers still had not left her arms and his eyes left her to watch his hands. He let go her arms instinctively and walked away.

The Prince has been walking away from everyone, hasn't he?


	8. The Young Boss of Vongola

Chapter 8–The Young Boss of Vongola

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p><em>Go to Japan, they said. Protect the <em>_**Decimo**__ from falling from his throne, they said. No matter what they asked from me, I must oblige. It was a rule, in order for my mission to be accomplished. I must not fail the ninth, but… lately; I am starting to feel anxious. Was it something to do with Belphegor? Did he do something?_

It was just after midnight, just after her encounter with Belphegor downtown, without a moment to put her thoughts together, she has to leave once more. She sighed. Shaking her thoughts away, she took her bag and left for the helicopter waiting outside of the mansion.

As the helicopter took off, she looked back at the mansion. The silhouette of what she thought was Belphegor was standing at the window, staring.

By the time the sun rose, she had reached Namimori, the residence of the Vongola Decimo. Off the helicopter, she ambled down the streets.

In her hands, a picture of Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family. _He doesn't look intimidating for the boss of a huge family like Vongola, _she thought.

Well, Vanille told her never to judge a book by its cover so she shrugged the thought off. Perhaps, he was stronger than he looked. Or perhaps, he had some sort of hidden power or something.

What stood infront of her was Namimori Middle School. "Blend in," she murmured to herself, "To deceive one's enemy one must first deceive one's ally." If he really is the Boss everyone said he is, well as far as Caelum Famiglia is concerned, he must have noticed the predicament he is in now. And that he had a solution. That or he was a moron to not ask for help. Then again, he must have some family members around him.

The Varia would not dispatch anyone to help the VongolaDecimo if it was not serious. Then again, they would not simply dispatch anyone for they dislike him. Mireille sighed once more. Unless, the name of the family was threatened. But if it was such, then the whole Varia Family would have come.

"What are you doing here?" An intimidating voice asked. It was Kyouya Hibari, Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian. _Trick the ally,_ she told herself. "I am a transfer student." She replied in a calm tone.

Yet, he did not seem convinced. "That. You're with the Varia right? You reek of the one with knives. Are you strong?"

She frowned. He looked like he was ready to pounce on her with his tonfas any moment from now.

According to her sources, the cloud guardian was someone who was hard to be dealt with. "Well?" He pressed on for an answer._ How do I get him off my back? Any information I say to him not would indefinitely leaked out to the enemy family. _

She opened her mouth to speak but they were interrupted by screaming voices. She turned around to find the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family running into the school with a baby shooting at him. Arcobaleno Reborn. The family members followed. All of them were included in the database except one girl.

The girl had a black shoulder-length hair and a pair of aquamarine eyes. She gave Mireille the same feeling Mireille had just looking at Vanille. Nothing else was the same as the Caelum Boss. _She must be a hitman like me_, Mireille thought. Even though that girl was not included in the Decimo's list of family members, Mireille could have swear that she had met that girl before. Though, she could not remember where.

"Herbivores," the Cloud guardian growled and walked off.

Blue skies, was all he saw, just a while ago.

Piercing sunlight made him turned away and their eyes met for the first time.

Brown orbs stared at each other. It was the transfer study from Italy, Mireille Chiavarone.

Tsuna smiled anxiously, "Wh-what i-is it? M-M-Mireille, was it?"

**Tsuna thought he could finally eat alone in peace. Everyone coincidentally had something to do, so he made his way to the rooftop alone. He sighed, wondering how long his carefree days would stay when the door creaked.**

**It was the transfer student in his class.**

**He was hoping it was just him thinking too much when it was announced that she was from Italy.**

**Reborn never told him anything about anyone coming. Neither did Gokudera say anything or react when she entered the class. No one knew her, so it should be fine, right? Oh boy, was he wrong.**

The strange silver-white hair girl approached himand he took a step back. Cold sweat fell from his cheeks. Her brown orbs blinked, inspecting the boy. _This is Vongola Decimo in flesh._

Her hands reached out for his cheeks and he flushed. "W-w-what is it?" His body shook a little. Mireille giggled. Tsuna was confused by her strange antics.

She let go of him and opened her mouth to speak for the first time since she came to the rooftop. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Vongola Decimo," She smiled and bowed. Her Japanese was voiced in strong European accent. It took him awhile to realize that she was speaking Japanese.

"Are you here for the Inheritance Ceremony as well? Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going to become the Boss."

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Mireille stared at Tsuna for a moment and said, "I think you would make a wonderful boss."

"W-what? No, I don't want to be!"

Later that night, she reintroduced herself as the representative for the Varia Family, which was a lie. She said she came for the coronation, which was a lie too as her mission was to protect the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family.

Reborn had gotten no such news from his Italian sources. Hehad shown some suspicions towards her arrival but he knew better than to suspect a family member. More so, when it comes to the Varia Family, there must be a very good reason why they would send someone, so early, despite the fact that that family's Boss clearly hates Tsuna. With regards to Tsuna's safety, if she does not wish to speak, then he must figure something out by himself.


	9. Father's Wishes

**Chapter 9 **– Father's Wishes

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Valle d'Aosta, high up in the mountains, stood Castello di Chevalier, a 14th century mansion owned by the Chevalier Family, a branch family from the main Chiavarone Family*. The current head of the Chevalier Family is Lucio Chiavarone-Chevalier, the youngest son to the late head** of Chiavarone Family. He took over the Chevalier Family after he married his cousin and the only heir to the Chevalier Family, Antoinette Chevalier, following the events of the Chiavarone Birthday Wipeout***.<p>

The Chevalier Family acts as the lawyer, the doctor and whatnot for the rest of the Chiavarone Families, its support was like that of the backbone of the family. It was because of this fact, they had always been the only ones trusted by the main family to look after everything during the main head's absence. The Chevaliers had shown the utmost respect, loyalty and undying love for the family, adding together their willingness to risk everything for the family.

The Chevalier Family had always been the supporting family for the whole Chiavarone Family, especially the main family. Acting as their advisor, the head of Chevalier Family usually takes over the family, in cases where the main head is not available, which was the case right now. Presently, the Chiavarones have no leader, only Lucio, the acting-leader.

All matters of the family were regulated by the Chevalier Family. Even so, not all was pleased of the current situation. With internal strife and whatnot, the family was separated into three factions; the Livius-Chiavarone faction, the Chevalier-Chiavarone faction and the Chiavarone-Only faction.

The Livius-Chiavarone faction was those who wants the family power for their own and is led by Neid Livius of the Livius Family. The Chevalier-Chiavarone faction was those who believe in Lucio and his ability to lead the family. This faction consists of several close families to Chevalier Family. Last but not least, the Chiavarone-Only faction. This faction consists of the old families, people whose beliefs were on the bloodline**** and loyalty to the late Head.

Lucio considered himself a part of the Chiavarone-Only faction. He was truly loyal to the late Head and believe that the only person illegible to succeed as the head was his sister's only daughter.

At the Chevalier Household, Lucio could be found at all times in his study. His handsome features seem to flatter his age. He had lightly tanned skin, disheveled blond hair and blue orbs. Those were one of the many things that continued to make women swoon over him, despite being in his mid-thirties already.

In his study was the sweet scent of spring. He sat behind his desk, engrossed with his work. His table was filled with a lot of important documents. Shelving runs round the study and there were also famous paintings hung on the wall. There were also built-in cabinets filled with books; law books, science books and others. Latin motto was inlaid round the frieze.

At one corner, right beside of the window, stood a full-length portrait of two young women of extraordinary beauty, clamped to an upright easel. One of them had blonde hair and another of black, possibly the portrait of his beloved wife and sister. They were smiling so happily that anyone who had seen the portrait would feel as excited.

The room remained silent while Lucio was eaten away by his work. A knock on the door broke the silence. The doorknob turned and a young boy in his teens entered. He looked like a younger version of Lucio; only, the boy was much more innocent and timid.

"Father," the younger boy called out nervously. Lucio looked at the boy for a second before returning his work. The boy approached his father anxiously. It was only after his father put down his pen and look at him that the boy seemed relaxed.

Lucio let out a sigh, "Bad news?"

"I-I'm sorry, Father… K-Kuneo's men have been sighted in Varia's territory. For them to move all the way from P-Piedmont, something must be going on. I think that _that person_ is finally on the move. "

"…So, what you are trying to say is that there's something big going on, and that it'll affect not only the mafia but also the family? And you think that he's behind all this?"

"Father, it's true! Our men spotted Kuneo with a pocket watch! Several other mafia bosses were spotted with similar pocket watches. There was even something about '_orders from that person' _and '_cleansing_ _their sins'!"_

Lucio stiffened in alarm. "Pocket watch… He never changes…" He then stroked his chin, in deep thoughts and spoke again, "If it's him, why is he targeting the Vongola, or the Varia to be exact? The ones he has bad blood with is the Chiavarones. Luce, what do you think?"

"It was like they were watching the Varia, Father. So they can report to him… about… if…."

"I see… What about the successor's whereabouts?"

Luce's face darkened. "It only makes sense if he was searching for the Lady. And that the Varia Family knows where she is. B-but… we still haven't the slightest clue where she is."

"…Find her before he does," Lucio patted his son's head. "Widen the search scope. Check on Varia. And the Vongola. Make haste."

"I understand," Luce nodded hesitantly and made his way to the door.

"Son, make sure none knows of what we said today. None of the Lady and none of him. Who knows what my cousin would do if he knew. Keep away of the Livius' dogs. If they knew the true reason of the Lady's absence, they will… they will…"

"Do not worry, Father. We will get the Lady back," Luce reassured his father and left the study.

Lucio let out another sigh. "Milady, wherever you are, I had hoped you are doing well. You always had the tendency to get in trouble, so stay safe."

He got up from his seat and walked towards the portrait. He touched the image of his wife on the portrait. Like what happened to his parents, he lost both his wife and his sister to murder. A bitter smile appeared on his face.

_Anna, I missed you. I wish you were here. Things have been getting out of hand here, everyone's asking for the Lady. Especially her father, but you and I know that it was not because he was worried. Because I wanted her away from him, I allowed her to stay with that woman but I didn't know she would be taken away from her family for seven… no… eight long years. Father's legacy would be reduced to nothing if the true bloodline does not return. It wouldn't be long till the family would be consumed by envy and greed._

_I won't allow them to tarnish Father's legacy! But, what can I do? I can hardly put the family back together. The Lady could… until then, would you please look after Lady together with her mother in Heaven?_

_Lady Mireille, please be safe._

* * *

><p>Note : * refers to Mireille's Family, not Dino's. ** refers to Mireille's Grandfather who was murdered years before the Chiavarone Assassination Incident, in the incident called the <em>Chiavarone Birthday Wipeout<em>. *** refers to the assassination of most of the main family members in the main house during the late head's eightieth birthday. **** refers to those who carries the bloodline of the late head, Sara Chiavarone (_deceased_) and Mireille Chiavarone.

A/N : This left my proofreader in confusion. I was planning to insert some bits relating to Mireille side of the family, but judging from my proofreader's response, perhaps, some things are better left unknown? I don't know but these characters would appear soon so I thought it would be appropriate to introduce them earlier. What's yet to be introduced is Lucio's two other sons. Well, I hope this did not bore you.


	10. Ambush

**Hi, I'm back. I'm trying to finish up soon. Being away from writing for so long and returning, it's really hard to get into the storyline. The more I write, the worse I felt about me ruining the story. Hhahaha. Typing and revising the next chapter right now, but I'm having a hard time though, my love for Belphegor please come back to me before I ruin his character. All right then, till later.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked flustered and uneasy. Mireille noticed him looking at the Shimons in his class from time to time. After school ended for the day, Mireille followed Tsuna to the shrine. She hid in the woods near it, not wanting to be noticed. He looked around nervously, making sure no one was around.<p>

He stopped in his steps and started screaming, "AHhhhhhhh! There's no way I am going to become a mafia boss!"

"Why don't you run away?" A voice spoke, making him jump. It was Enma Kozato. He was covered in injuries. Though she could see them, she could not hear their conversation. Looking around, she noticed other people's presence. A group of them, closing in to them without them noticing_. Assassins? _

Something exploded in the exact spot the two bosses was at. _This power…_ Her brown eyes squinted as she tried to see beyond the smoke. As it cleared, she saw Reborn at the scene. Mireille did not sense him at all. Nor the strange, bulky man clashing with Tsuna.

Tsuna was in his hyper mode. _So, the opposing families have started making their moves._ She had planned to help but something told her to wait and watch. Though, the assassin looked intimidating, the fight was over in a second. It took Tsuna a minute to finish him. And then, the feeling of a group of people closing in disappeared the instant the man fell.

Mireille stunned, standing up from her hiding place. The power of Vongola Decimo was so amazing, she even held her breath for a second there. This was the powers he attained from the future. But, he was not the only one with powers. She turned to Enma, scrutinizing him. _Where was that strange aura she felt from him earlier? _

She looked at Reborn whose face bore a serious look. It would seem that she was not the only one thinking that way. She scratched her head. _What about the person earlier?_ Mireille sighed, noticing that the man had disappeared too. _Looks like I have to keep a lookout at Tsuna's place tonight as well._

She was cornered in the alley. By a group of men which she assumed was in league with the man earlier. She was going to Tsuna's place, when she felt people following her. She had wanted to take them in the alley but it was seem like an ambush was already been waiting for her.

She turned around, the lot of them was hiding in the shadows and she could not see their faces. _Whose bright idea was it to_– Her thoughts was cut short when someone lunged at her, a knife in his hand. She moved to her side and hit the back of his neck, and he fell to the ground unconscious. One of the rings she was wearing glowed when she hit his neck.

She felt the rest to take a step back and a grin crept to her face. "Who wants to join their friend here?" Angry whispers could be heard, she frowned, feeling like she was being mocked.

"If we attack her at the same time, there's no way she could finish us off in time before we get to her," she heard someone said. _That's why I hate underlings, they think number is everything. _She threaded carefully, moving deeper into the early. _The leader of this group of idiots, must be here somewhere. _

Five men came at her, with electric batons. "It's just one girl."

"Would that save you or... me?" She mused as she lunged forward, her hands balled into fists and the rings glowing. Before she or the men could get to one another, a gunshot was heard and Mireille's eyes widened in shock. She tried to look at the face at the gunner, but her body could not react. She fell forward and her head hit the cold hard ground.

Laughter. They were all laughing at her. "They sent a little girl to spy on us. What a let-down," The gunner sneered, pulling her up by the arm forcefully. She felt a searing pain from her back where the bullet hit her. He threw her to the wall and she feel to ground._ Bastard_, she thought, feeling pain all over. She glared at him while gritting her teeth.

He pulled her up again, pinning her to the wall. He dropped the gun as another man held out a knife to him with a grin on his face. _So he was the leader of this..? _He held his knife to her jugular as he breathed softly into her face. "Now, tell me, little Varia, did it ever occur to you what you have done back in Italy? Or what we will do if we find a rat like you sneaking around? So, tell me what you found out before I behead you the way you did to my brother."

She felt pressure on her jugular. He was angry. She gulped as he drew the blade along her neck and up her cheeks. _Weren't they going for Vongola Decimo? Italy... is it related to that? _

"I will tell you nothing," She spat at his face. He put some pressure on the knife, drawing the knife down her cheeks and leaving a deep cut. She winced as blood flowed from her cheek, down to his hand, soaking her clothes. He moved the blade back up to her throat, "Now, what were we talking about earlier?"

She breathed loudly, her visions were fading even as she tried desperately to stay awake. It hurt so much that she could not wait to make them pay. She reached up for the knife, holding the blade as her palm bled. He watched her in surprise as she grinned. "I dare you to push this through my neck," She said, in a dark tone.

He felt a little chill down his spine as she pushed the knife to her neck and crimson liquid flowed down. He tried to pull the knife away but he could not. "I'm going to kill you all," Her words echoed, making the lot uneasy. "C-calm d-down, she's just trying to mess with us," the leader said, avoiding her eyes.

Her rings glowed, sending sparks down the knife, electrifying him. He let the knife go, and fell to the ground. She knelt by his body, holding his head and placed the knife over his neck. She eyed his underlings that were closing in to her, weapons up. "Any closer and he dies!" She shouted, and cut his head off. "Oh," She muttered, heart sank, looking down at her work. She was covered in blood, and any minute down she would be killed.

Cusses were exchanged and everyone lunged at her.

She laughed. _Numbers did matter. She hurt all over and she sure as hell can't move herself._

There was an explosion and the alley was filled with smoke. She felt her body jerked backwards, hitting the wall. And everything went black.

"Mireille!"


	11. He's Here

**I have returned to update it. It's not done but I broken it down to two chapters so, here, the first part. I was gonna insert Haru here. Like screentime for Haru- but then I didn't. Instead, I put another OC in. Anyways, I tried. Do tell me if you found any mistakes, by the time I was done with this, I went super blur. Might miss out a few stuffs while I was checking.**

* * *

><p><strong>[The restaurant - Nammy's (As in Chapter 287)]<strong>

Deep in her thoughts, the young black haired girl (Tsukimiya Sawada*) was forced to snap out of it when Tsuna and his gang (Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato & Ryohei Sasagawa) entered the family restaurant. She looked around and meet eyes with Enma Kozato and four other members of the Shimon (Adelheid Suzuki, Kaoru Mizuno, Koyo Aoba & Rauji Ooyama). Shortly after taking their seats with the Shimons, Gokudera stood up and started shouting, complaining about how not everyone was present - (Vongola - Hibari Kyouya, Lambo, Chrome Dokuro) (Shimon - Julie Katou & Shitt P.)

Tsuna explained about the reasons why the rest of his family was absent and Adelheid in turn, told about theirs. She talked about how Shitt P. was busy mediating, the meeting got a little side-tracked because of Gokudera interest on Shitt P. for he believed she was an UMA. By the time they moved on to the main point of the meeting, Tsuki was already daydreaming once more. Her eyes were on the glass wall, watching people walking on the streets, doing their own thing.

Her attention fall on Gokudera when he was talked about protecting Tsuna and how Enma was not going to be of much help. She rolled her eyes at Gokudera. While both families started shouting at one another, she noticed a familiar blond with a tiara on his head walking down the streets. Her eyes widened in shock, and stood up all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" He twitched nervously, his attention on divided between the families and her.

"It's nothing, I'm going back now, see you at home," She said in a rush, picking up her school bag before rushing out of the door. "Ah, okay," His face, a little pale. Her sudden outburst was a little worrying but Gokudera brushed it off and continued to talk about his plan.

Enma glanced at her direction as she exited the door, scurrying across street.

* * *

><p>She ran after the blond she saw earlier. When she finally caught up with him, she grabbed him by the arm. He turned around to face her, a grin settling itself on his face. "My, what a pleasant surprise," He snickered, watching the younger girl catch her breath as she let his arm go. "R-ripper," she spoke in a low, concerned tone, "I thought you should know that your lady friend is in the hospital and-ouch!"<p>

The moment she spoke of 'lady friend', he acted on impulse. He shoved her to the side, grabbing her by the neck. She winced, glaring at the prince. The grin on his face was long gone now, replaced by a deep frown. "What do you mean she's in the hospital?" He asked, his voice cold and harsh. And scared.

Tsuki felt her heart beating faster than normal as a chill ran down her spine. "I b-brought h-her there. S-serious wound ugh," she said, feeling a little dizzy. He let her go then and she slide to the ground, coughing and wheezing.

"Tsuki?" A voice called out for her. Her visions were a little blurred as a figure approached her. It was Enma. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping her get to her feet. "I'm f-fine," she said, rubbing her neck. He noticed the red marks on her neck. She looked around, Belphegor was gone. "You look kind of pale, you sure you're okay?" He asked, his eyes looked around as well. "Who was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Tell us where the girl is," her captor asked her over and over, hitting her head against the wall. She could not understand, she could not speak, she could not see, she could not breathe. <strong>

She opened her eyes, her hand moving up to shield her eyes from the light. The light from the window was blinding her. She noticed someone pulled the curtains to the side. She lowered her hand, meeting the familiar Cheshire grin of a certain blond prince. He moved closer to her as he spoke, "Morning, little girl. Slept well?"

_Oh, how I miss that ruthless, annoying accent. _

She rolled her eyes at him. _Did he come to mock me?_ "I'm not sure well is the word. More like pain," She replied, wincing slightly, as she sat upright. She bruised all over, and her shoulder hurt. She was reaching for the gunshot wound but he stopped her, grabbing her arms.

"The bullet..." She started but then she stopped, looked up at Belphegor. He stared down at her, the grin on his face was long gone.

**I hated it, the smell of her blood. I hated it. I remembered the expression on her face. The way she looked, all covered in red. Her eyes was filled with terror, it did not suit her.** **

"Tell me, who attacked you?! And what happened to that dress? The bullet-proof one, you would not have gotten shot if you have that on?!" He demanded for an answer. His grip tightened on her. He was angry, his voice showed as much.

"You're hurting me," She said, feeling the wound on her back stinging at her. He let out a loud sigh and let her go. She rubbed her arms and looked at him. Was he worried about her? She pursed her lips unhappily, "I had some unfinished business and was into a trap. I did not expect them to strike back so fast, I was just going to do a stakeout at Decimo's place."

"I'm going to kill them," He said, touching the bandage on her cheek. He frowned, wondering if it would leave a scar. The cut was so deep, and so long. He cursed at himself for not being here earlier. "I'm fine," She said, pushing his hand away. She scrutinized his expression, not that she could see anything with his fringe over his eyes. "Let it go, this is my problem, not yours."

He pinched her nose and she winced. "No. The Prince is having his share of kills in this matter. I'm not going to let it go, till I cut them up. All of them."

She sighed, not sure what to say to keep him off her business. "...I guess I was pretty dumb to not figure out it was a trap."

"You realised," He scoffed. "You're an idiot. If that girl did not found you, you would have been dead by now."

_Girl? What girl? _

"What girl? Was it not you who-"Then a knock was heard. The doorknob turned and opened, the black-haired girl from before entered the room. She carried a basket of fruits and placed it on a table.

Mireille's eyes widened, realising who it was. "Tsukimiya Sawada." She said, and then looked back at Belphegor. "She caused the explosion..? I could have been fine and still get them all if-" She stopped herself. Belphegor shrugged, he rushed here without any idea what happened to Mireille. She was being stubborn, not wanting to admit she needed help, but she did not want to come off rude to a person who helped her. "...Thanks."

"I'm glad you look better now. You were a mess when I found you. You do know that was more than one person can handle right?" Tsuki sighed, taking a seat by the bed and watched the duo. "...Unless of course, you're an assassin with no regards to your own life and others." Her words seemed to be directed at Belphegor. She was still holding a grudge towards him, from strangling her earlier. Belphegor snickered, glancing at her neck. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

_Was she implying that I am not good enough? And that he's better than me?_

"You would have killed me," Tsuki said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Belphegor snickered, "Well, I can't say you don't deserve it. Ushishishishi~"

There was a rising tension between Belphegor and Tsuki, but it did not bother Mireille. Whatever their problem was, it must had started from the stupid prince. Mireille looked away, rubbing at her rings.

She stared down at them, noticing all of them had a crack, except for silver one. The silver one had a strange emblem, the Caelum's insignia. Tsuki stared at her silver ring, "I've seen that before..." Mireille stared at Tsuki questionably. "Where?"

_Not many people recognize the Caelum's insignia. She can be in the mafia and yet it still do not explain how she know of the insignia though. There's something with her, since the very first time we met. And the fact that she knows Belphegor means she's not just Decimo's cousin. _

"Well, it's familiar but I can't put a word to it. It's probably nothing," She shrugged it off and got up. "Well then, rest well. I'll be leaving now. Before I feel like shoving a knife down his throat," she snarled, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>* Tsukimiya Sawada is an OC of mine for the first fanfic I posted on ffn. It's on hold since I couldn't get any inspiration to continue it. <strong>

**** The way Mireille acted in chapter 6 bugged him. A lot.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and putting up with me. Till my next update. **


	12. Crude Prince

**Hi, I'm back with the new chapter. I can't even stick to one writing style (because I have none). Okay, so this is Mireille going through some weird moments cause she could not get over herself for cutting the person's head off, even if he had it coming... Not that I am ever good at explaining stuffs. (Just skip this if you just want to read the chapter and not my rants.)**

**I was going to post earlier but I went on a trip and all. Settling back was rather troublesome. I was never one to sit down quietly, and with a pen in my hand, and write every single day. Going back to school in just a few more days. I got a little overly-anxious (new level, new people and etc), I ended up swaying from what I had wrote earlier. I am not even making sense anymore and I'm not going to be bothered... well, let's see how it goes. Tsuki is coming back again, I forgotten how her character was supposed to be like but oh well. Sorry for taking up your time, if you read this and I hoped you see my anxiety in this chapter(nooooooooooo). Well, moving back to the plot in next chapter.**

**Slight change. Thanks animelover1990, I did not notice it. :9**

* * *

><p>It was noon, and he just got back from wondering round the streets. He had hoped to have bumped into those men who had reduced his little toy to such a pathetic state. Or even the girl from before. If he saw her, the very least he could do was make her talk. Mireille, on the other hand, was not an easy person to talk to, not when she was acting unlike her usual self. Then again, he do not recall any decent conversation between the two of them.<p>

Why did this bother him so? Was she merely a toy? He sighed loudly, walking into the house the Varia would be staying in for the Inheritance Ceremony. A house owned by the Varia, in the same household of where the tenth stayed. Though, right now there was only him and Lussuria, and of course Mireille.

He casually walked into her room and towards the bed. Mireille, who was sleeping when he left, was sitting on the bed, staring listlessly at the sky outside the window. The sunlight made her weary brown orbs look red. "Mireille," He called out to her as he sat by the edge of the bed. "You okay?" He asked, noticing how tired her eyes were.

Then she got up, without even looking at the Prince, like she was avoiding him. She walked away to the washroom before he could say anything. Hearing him clicked his tongue, she slammed the door behind her on impulse.

_I should have answered... and tell him I was fine. But I could not, it was strange I don't even dare to look at his face. Strange. What's with him anyways... it's not like he cares about me... or anything. It would have been nothing to say I was fine, it's nothing I can't handle. His reactions... just now and before... made it seem like he cared. But, if I spoke to him or even look at him, he would know. And he would not back down till he knew exactly what was going on. _

She exhaled loudly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. _What a pathetic sight, _she thought staring at her reflection. Her face was pale, a light pink line lingered on her cheek and neck ― what was left of the cut, thanks to Lussuria. And she was covered in bruises. She shook her head unhappily, and stared at the mirror once more.

_Yesterday... He looked furious. _She sighed loudly and slapped her cheeks with both hands. "Owww, that hurts."

* * *

><p>He sighed, an unamused frown was present on his face as she left the washroom, her cheeks rather red. Her eyes were a little hazy, and her movements were a little off, a sign that she was not all that well to be moving around so much.<p>

Just the night before, she was talking in her sleep, sweating profusely from a fever she was recovering from. She left the hospital earlier than she was allowed to despite what the doctor said. It took the Prince quite some time to persuade her to go to the place he was staying at. Lussuria would arrived by nightfall and could help her recover faster. He took a flight over immediately after the Prince called him.

She swayed a little as she moved towards the bed. Her breathing was loud and she could not watch where she going well. Belphegor hissed, grabbing her before she could fall. "You..." He started, his voice displeased. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Let...go," She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

**The younger girl trembled, staring at the blond with terrified eyes. She breathed loudly, her clothes smeared with blood. The room was all crimson, splattered with blood. Bodies all over the floor, the blood trail continued to outside of the room. Her eyes widened in fear, aghast, like she had just seen the ghost.**

"...Hey, Bel...," she said, meeting his gaze for a second before looking down. "What?" He grunted. "...Have we met...?" Her brows furrowed uneasily. "What?" He repeated, sounding more annoyed. What did she mean by that? Did she hit her head?

_Isn't that what I_ _should be asking you?_

Her free hand reached for his face but she stopped herself when he spoke.

"It's nothing," She pulled away from him and shouted at him, without meaning to. "I told you it's nothing!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

His question struck her. She blinked, staring blankly at him. She sat on the bed then, looking down at her hands.

_What the hell was wrong with me exactly? Ah, that's right, I'm just tired... Just tired... If I sleep now, I would probably sleep for another twelve hours or something. Hahaha... Fatigue is making me make a big deal out of this. This...? Belphegor's words... the fact that he might care or because of that?_

She pictured blood on her hands. It was not that she never killed a person before. It was not being in control as it happened. Like she was someone else. A person who could kill without remorse. A monster. She felt relief when that man finally stopped breathing. Like pain was finally... over.

His hand reached out for her, realizing that she was trembling. She flinched and backed away.

"I'm not like you!" She shouted in a terrified voice.

"Fuck this. You piss me off so damn much!" He groaned loudly, ruffling his hair impatiently. Was he dealing with a wounded animal? Why did he had to be put through this?

"You are a bloody hitman for god's sake, not a maiden in distress! Spare me the theatrics and pull yourself together. If this was anyone else, I would have stab them or kill them by now. I'm done! Do whatever you like, I don't care!" He got up, storming out of the room.

She fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling._ Did I ask for your concern, Crude Prince?_ She covered her face with a pillow.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered weakly, mentally scolding herself for appearing weak in front of him. _Get a grip. He was right. Did it looked like I wanted pity from him? _


	13. Misunderstanding

**And I'm here again. Many thanks to my lovelies Jeff, Aiko & Aiko. Much Aiko references as I completed this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Her brown orbs fluttered open and twitched as they met the piercing sunlight from the glass-paned window. She groaned and dragged herself off the bed to close the curtain.<p>

She washed up afterwards and changed into a striped hoodie and jeans. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, she got ready to go out. She could take a breather or something. Being indoors for so long was never quite up to her taste. Especially when she would have to face the brooding prince.

When she reached out for the doorknob, a voice called out to her, stopping her trail of thoughts or whatever she was thinking of doing. Belphegor, that bastard.

"Say, what do you think you're doing?" He did not sound the least amused. Did he hear her?

"...What does it look like I'm doing? Out, obviously," She replied bluntly, not bothered to turn and face him.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady. Not till I say it's fine for you to be going out. In fact, you should not even be standing up and moving around. Get back to bed," He sneered, grabbing her arm to which she pulled away immediately.

"What is it to you?" She turned to face him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Didn't you say you don't care? Don't you remember a word you said yesterday? Don't even try to act like you care, cause you don't!"

Her chest heaved with irritation and mixed feelings. He clicked his tongue which could be simply deduced as annoyed with her, her choice of words, or that she was right. But truth is, it was because he was right, well the prince was and always will be right. She was having trouble breathing, and he noticed it.

"Who's going to help you when you faint on the street? What if you get mobbed? Or worse, another attack from the enemies you made and refused to let me know the details?" He exhaled loudly, trying to swallow his intense irritation towards her lack of for her own health and safety.

"Definitely not you," She said, matter-of-factly and within seconds a fist flew past her face and hit the door behind. Her eyes widened in shock. He was right in front of her face, a deep, visible frown on his face. He did not know, he was clueless as what he should be saying right now. She just stared at him with frightened eyes. Like he was a beast and her, his prey. But, it was not the truth, at least to him, she was not, she would never be - well she might have been in the past. He truly wanted her to be well.

Why was that so hard for the thick headed maiden to understand?

They stood for what seemed like eternity, just staring at each other, listening to each other's breathing. And then, her eyes softened and his frown was gone. "I'm fine, truly I am," Mireille whispered, as if realising his concern for her or at least that was she hoped was - if only she could see his face under that long fringe. "Trust me, Belphegor."

"How can I trust you to be fine? If you could actually do that, you wouldn't have became like this in the first place. Look at you, you look almost ready to return to the hospital. So, tell me, Mireille. How can I trust you when you can't even trust yourself enough to not get killed?" He shook his head and his usual chesire grin was back. Looks like the prince regained his composure. "So, no, you're not going out, princess. And that's final~ Ushishishi~"

No matter what she did, no matter how many words they exchanged, she could never get him to acknowledge her. One mistake and poof, the Prince comes cornering you with his poison-laced knives. Not literally, but you get the meaning. Was she to blame for getting herself hurt? Well, she almost got herself killed but who doesn't make mistakes? Everyone does. Even the Prince.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. It was painful, but deep now, she knew, she was wrong. That does not make the prince only less wrong, though. So, she would never admit it. She let out a loud sigh and pushed Belphegor away. "Fine."

His mouth formed an 'o' and grinned. "So, you'll be a good girl and stay in bed?"

"Nope," She shrugged. That simple and blunt answer stole the grin on his face.

Color drained from his face as he tried to control his temper. Which was a first, since he never let anything or anyone get in the way of his free self-expression moments. "Listen to me. I'm not letting you put a single bloody foot out of this damned house. Who knows what stupid things you might get yourself into if I let you out of my sight."

Mireille shot him a look and then she looked away, sighing in exasperation. "Fine. Come with me then."

"No, stay in bed."

"You do realise no matter what you say or do, I am still going to go out. With or without you. So, wouldn't it be better if you just hush and come with me, making sure I don't get into those stupid messes you mentioned earlier?" She smiled devilishly as she continued, "Unless of course, you are not confident enough with your 'ripper' skills to keep me from dying?"

He clicked his tongue in frustration. She sure know how to temper with his degree of tolerance. Was she trying to compromise with him, the prince of ripper?

_What a silly girl,_ he thought to himself and smirked. "You're lucky, the Prince found you amusing, or you could have very well have been a dead princess by now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>He was truly relieved to see Lussuria, even though the thought of Lussuria usually makes him nauseous.<strong>_


	14. Giving In

A/N: This took me forever. Hahaha, such shit.

* * *

><p>Surrounded by four white walls, the smell of medicine overwhelmed the room that was occupied by only Mireille and a doctor. Mireille was forced to undergo a check-up due to the ever nosy prince the ripper. <em>Almost suffocating. <em>The man in his late thirties inspected her wounds, well what was left of them anyways. He was probably the same doctor who took care of her when Tsuki sent her to the hospital.

He looked a little surprised to see her much horrid-looking injuries has had now reduced to nothing more than a beating up. There were no longer any cuts. All that remained were only traces of light pink lines on her cheek and neck. He reached out for the pink line on her cheek, and for a moment he swear that he could saw anxiety and fear that spread across her face – he blinked and her expression was cold as usual.

Was he seeing things? He wondered. Moving away from her and towards his table, he sat down writing down stuffs on her report. Though she seemed fine, and if he was not wrong, that could have been an after-effect. "Do you have any similar experience before? Like watching someone else being attacked or being attacked yourself?" He asked promptly after writing something on the report.

It must have had been a traumatic incident, a young girl like her, being robbed and attacked by thugs. _I didn't know thugs were this violent. Those weren't your usual thugs, with wounds that were deep and brutal... It's almost like... animal abuse? _She looked straight at him and did not seem like she wanted to answer his question. He shook his head, moving on.

"For the most part, physically, you're completely healed. But, I think the marks on your cheek and neck is going to stay. Well, only physically..." He trailed off, while meeting the young girl's brown orbs. Her eyes were cold and almost inquisitive, as if she wanted to just leave and at the same time she was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You're fine, truly!" He said quickly as he looked away. There was something strange about her, he could not put a finger to it but he felt like he should leave her alone. "I'm just a little worried about your mental health... I know of this psychiatrist... if you say you're my patient-" He shuffled the papers on his desk and pulled out a name card. He moved towards her and passed it to her, but she stood up and walked towards the exit.

"He's a good one- wait! Miss!" She closed the door behind her and the doctor said nothing more. _I'm fine._

"How was it?" The Prince's voice was laced in concern; (as much as he tried to hide it) as he appeared from the shadows of the corridor. Her brown orbs were a little shaky but her cold demeanour was a good escape. "Fine," was all she said as she walked to the corridor where he came.

"Really? He didn't sound like he was done," He grunted, not all convinced with her words. She remained silent and he followed her out of the hospital. She did not look all too happy with her visit to the hospital – well he did practically force her there. "Hey, what did that fart mean by psychologically? Does it mean that you—"

"Shut up. He already said I was fine," She snapped at him, stopping and turning to greet him with an irritated glare. "Would you just leave me alone?!"

His grin widened insincerely and he did not look the slightest amused. His attention moved to the pink line on her cheek and unconsciously his hand moved upwards, tracing what was left of the cut. She flinched almost immediately and lost her balance, almost slipping if it weren't for the Prince's quick reflexes. He pulled her to him by her arm. "I'm not convinced," he sighed with what sounded like exasperation. "What do I do with you?" He spoke without meaning to.

She was in a daze or rather she was startled. What was with this familiar warmth? Was the Prince even capable of such warmth or she was just making this up because she has someone she missed so much that unknowingly she had placed the image of that person in him? She winced as his grip tightened, snapping her out of it. _No way._

"Belphegor," She said, sounding as cold as usual. "You're hurting my arm." He chuckled, taking a step back as he let her go. "Way to ruin the moment, Princess," he snickered. She rolled her eyes in response and walked away.

* * *

><p>Coffeehouse – Namimori Street<p>

In a little coffee shop down the busy streets of Namimori, was Mireille, alone by the corner table next to the window. She was lost in her thoughts as she started dropping sugar cubes into her cup of coffee absentmindedly. She was being watched, she was sure, ever since she left the hospital she felt that way. She sighed, dropping more sugar cubes into her coffee.

"That's way too much of sugar you're addi-woah!" Came a voice, snapping Mireille out of it as she stared at her coffee. "Ah, I wasn't paying attention—erm..." She turned to the voice behind – Tsukimiya Sawada. "Call me Tsuki," The younger girl said, beaming at Mireille. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Decimo? Especially since-" Mireille asked, thinking about the incidents that had been occurring these few days. "It's fine," Tsuki replied, sitting across Mireille and raising a hand to call for the waiter for a drink.

"Everyone's taking turn to guard Tuna, and it's not like I'm would be of any use to—" She paused, stirring her drink as Tsuna knocked at the window and waved at her. He bowed a little at Mireille before walking away with a certain Kaoru Mizuno and Decimo's Rain Guardian. "Shimons?" Mireille looked at Tsuna's party, a little surprised. "Yeah, Hayato knows no shame. Not like I could blame him." "Their boss is fine with such arrangements?" Mireille asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Adelheid was totally fine with it, I guess…. She never said anything disapproving of it. Though I must say, she doesn't really give off the feeling of a boss. Even when she is the one giving orders…" "That's because she isn't," Mireille put down her cup, looking at Tsuki weirdly. _They don't know who it is?_ _They seemed close… and he never told him?_ "Ehhhhhh?!" Tsuki's orbs widened in surprised. "Really?!" Mireille merely nodded, not wanting to stick her nose into that matter and it was clear to Tsuki that she did not wish to reveal who it was. Tsuki laughed lightly, scratching her head. There was a strange wall between them, maybe because they do not know each other well or was it because of cautiousness.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that you were being watched when I was heading over here," Tsuki sounded grim. " Mireille shrugged, she was not going let a few lackeys bother her. She would have settle with them earlier but she was not going to be nagged by a certain Prince for heading to trouble alone and stuff. She sighed, taking another sip of her drink. Tsuki looked at her worriedly, "You sure it's okay to be outside? We don't know when they would suddenly attack you or ambush you… You just had a run in with them the other day… shall I walk you home later?" "It's fine, at least while I'm here I know what they are doing. I wouldn't want to sit at home and wait for trouble to come. And besides, I'm not alone," Mireille said, feeling a headache coming when she said that. That royal bastard would kill her, literally, if she had come here alone.

Mireille stared at the girl she was talking to. Tsuki smiled, enjoying her drink. What a strange girl, she thought wondering how it was possible for her to be talking to someone- "Hey, did you see their faces though, when you came in?" A sudden realization. "Well, one thing for sure they aren't the same gang as the ones who attacked you the other time." Mireille raised an eyebrow at Tsuki. Realizing that she was, Tsuki chuckled. "Just a feeling, if you're wondering how I know. My gut feeling is quite accurate," she shrugged. Mireille was still had doubts about it as she drank her coffee.

"Say… was that your first time killing someone?" Tsuki's question was so sudden, Mireille nearly spat her drink out. "Wha-?!" "Like, you're working with Varia right? But… compared to them..." "What are you trying to say?" "Well… assassins I know…are..." "Monsters? Are you implying—" "No! I was going to say bloodthirsty! I'm not trying to offend you or anything.." Tsuki head hung low, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Mireille sighed, "Do continue." "Erm… that time, it was like you were a different person… like ..nevermind. Forget what I said. I don't even know why I talked about it. I tend to forget myself when I speak. Sorry if I offended you," Tsuki laughed awkwardly and placed her cup against her lips. Mireille looked away, watching the bartenders make drinks. An awkward silence ensued. It was not like she was offended but Tsuki looked so uneasy and Mireille do not know what to say in such situation.

Then, after god knows how long, Tsuki's phone rang and she clumsily fumbled for her phone in her pockets. She seemed flustered as she answered the call. "R-right, r-right! I'm so s-sorry, I'm coming back now!" She stood up immediately and smiled nervously at Mireille. She felt bad leaving Mireille alone there but it'd be alright, right? She grabbed her bags and ran to the door. "If I had a run in with them, I'll let you know!" She said, giving one last look as she ran out, before bumping into someone as she left.

"What a weird person," Belphegor sneered, joining Mireille at the table. Mireille sighed in exasperation; he was so silent she thought he had left. Well, she wished. "What? Miss me?" He asked, flashing a grin at her. "You wish," she grumbled, looking away. "About time, you let me know what's going on, Princess." He seemed pretty keen on getting his nose into her business. _Well, it was actually a mission but ugh… forget it._

The Prince was talking to her but she seemed to be zoning out even when she was staring straight at him. "Hey are you listening to the Prince….?" A devious smirk on his face but she remained motionless. "I am."


	15. Chapter 15

"Well..?" The blond's smirk widened, his stare was getting a too little annoying for her sake. Mireille sighed inwardly, wondering what was up with the Prince. Why was he so keen of sticking his nose into his business? Clearly, in the beginning he had no interest in the matters of her life and death; in fact, he would so gladly be the one to end her life. Well, there was that weird incident in the Varia's place but it was probably nothing...?

The blond assassin drew a knife out from his sleeve, tracing its edge against the coffee table.

"Caelum Famiglia...," He said after a pause and she coughed at the mention of Caelum.

"W-what?" She asked cautiously, wondering if she had misheard him or does he know about **it**? The family was always so careful about letting outsiders know about them.

"That armour-like white dress you always wear," He said, pointing the knife at her chest, "The material was high-class and extremely hard to get. Even among the Vongole, not many have access to the materials. And that necklace you carry always, the insignia of the Chiavorones - they run a trading business and is famous among mafias."

She unconsciously reached for the necklace, her mind travelled on his words. _Did he just say 'the Chiavorones'? This thing is..._

He reached out and grabbed her hands, fiddling with the ring on her index ring. "This is not your regular lightning flame ring, is it?" She pulled her hand away, almost immediately after he touched her ring.

"I was curious how a nameless flame user could get into Varia so easily," He mused, putting the knife on the table. "Who wouldn't be?"

She could not fathom what he was trying to do and it made her nauseous. His grin dissipated as he noticed a crease forming on her forehead, eyebrows scrunched. She looked a little pale.

What was she supposed to say? What did he wanted her say? She stood up suddenly.

"Mireille...?" Why did she feel obligated to give him an explanation? She shook the thought off; being with him drives her nuts. It should not matter how he thought of her.

She attempted walking out of the conversation but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. A wide grin plastered across his face. She looked up, annoyed, "What?" "Who is it that you're looking so hard for that you would risk getting yourself killed for?"

"Why does it matter?" She muttered, diverting her gaze. "Look, we're attracting a lot of attention here. Would you let me go now?"

While he had let her arm go, he had not the slightest intention of letting her run from the question. Stop running away.

He stuck his face close to hers, their noses almost touching. "Now, milady. Tell the Prince what he wants to hear." She flinched a little, feeling sort of intimidated from his words. She pushed his face away, in order to regain her composure.

"...The tenth boss," she said reluctantly, finding it almost impossible to look at him in the face. When did he start having that sort of power over her?

He grabbed the hand that was pushing him away. Ceasing all movements, as if deep in thoughts, till he finally spoke once more. "Of Caelum's? Any idea who she or he is?" She shook her head. "Or where she or he is?"

Once more, she shook her head. "The ninth only told me that the tenth looked like the first. And that sticking around Varia would make the operation easier..." Taking a step back, she continued, "Anyways, it's none of your business so you sh- mpmhhh."

He pulled her into a chaste kiss. "Your business is my business, ushishishi～" He grinned, it was not every day he get to see her so docile. And that itself had driven him to do things he would not normally do.

She froze. What did he just-? Did he just kiss her? Did he—? Her face darkened, something felt like it was going to break out of her chest. _What was this uncomfortable feeling_— It was hard to breathe and neither could she look at him. What was this? She gripped at her chest.

"S-shut up!" She stumbled over her words and stumbled her way to the door. "I-I'm heading back!" He chuckled and licked his lips. "What an amusing prey." He got up and followed behind as she desperately tried to lose him— not that it matters; they were heading the same way. Her head was in such a mess, she could not be bothered with the people that were following them.

**Varia's temporary residence, Namimori Street (Reading Room)**

Belphegor stared idly at the passage of time that was hung on the wall in place of a wall clock. He stay cooped up in the reading room after returning from the cafe with Mireille. She had not spoken to him since that little exchange. Not that he regret a thing. It would be of no concern unless she left the house without him. Pretty sure the house is under surveillance now by her _assailant_. Hours passed with him just staring at the clock. He broke his gaze, and his eyes fell on the work desk in front of him— files and folders left scattered on the table. He was looking at them early but thereafter, the clock seemed much more interesting... not.

He scanned the documents slowly— trying to join the dots. The headers of files wrote "The C-Hunt", "Heiress Missing in Action" "Mass Murder of the Chiavorones" dated few years back from now with much details missing. Dino Chiavorone made sure everything was erased and nothing leaked out when it came to the family that shared the same name with the mafia family. Nothing could be gathered about the _Caelum_, more like all there was rumours.

A box stood out amongst the papers and documents; it was the same box Mireille took from those thugs back in Italy. The _Chiavorone_ insignia. She had left it in one of her drawers in her room. And he took it without asking. Inside was a broken pocket watch with a similar insignia. Behind it were the words, _Caelum Decimo._

There must be some sort of connection between Caelum and _Chiavorone_. Was her assailant from _Chiavorone_ or was someone (with much more influence behind the family) ordering them from above, in return for some favours? He scratched the back of his neck. But, where does Caelum come in this family feud shit?

Curiosity had always been a thing for him—a wide grin spread across his face. He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. Inside was a report from observing Tsuki Sawada. For the moment she called out to him on street, he had his men observing her.

Reports of her snooping round the cafe after the rest of the Vongola Family have gone and there was a perplexed expression when she left. While Mireille was in hospital, there was a bodyguard protection plan for the Vongola Decimo with the help of the Shimon Family. And Tsuki Sawada has been acting suspiciously since then.

His underlings caught her carrying with her a strange photo and they manage to take a photo of the photo when she was staring at it.

Belphegor stared intently on the photo in the photo, while reading the report. A man that resembled Vongola Primo was seen smiling with his arms on two individuals; a red-haired man and a blond-haired maiden who seems to resemble the First. Was there a relative the Family did not know of? There were no records of a sister...? Or anyone who looked like her. Tsuki Sawada acted like it was the first time she saw the photo but there were no signs of anyone approaching or giving her anything before. So, there was not a clue of where the photo originated from. In the report, Tsuki Sawada was said to be acting real se

He needed to get his hands on that photo. Was that related to Caelum or to Mireille? What is Caelum? Who is Mireille looking for? Is Caelum truly just a lowly family that does bookkeeping for the Vongola like the rumours said? Or is there more to the story?

He carefully lit fire onto the envelope, along with the reports, photos and everything else and threw them one by one into the trash can. "Mass murder," He mumbled and burned the last of the folders. Images of a familiar garden, though it was not his house, he could swear that he know of that place.

His eyes took in the burning and the way the fire died off. He gazed upon the remnants of the materials that were papers and photos before and then he had a glint of nostalgia—remembering how he was once there... He closed his eyes, as if trying to immerse himself in a long lost memory, a memory he had as a child.

The burning smell, the screams and her tears.

What he saw, he deeply regretted. He gasped, for a moment and opened his eyes at the same time. The Prince scowled in obvious annoyance. He clicked his tongue. _Unpleasant thoughts, unworthy of his time._ He then ruffled his bangs, concentrating his thoughts on the clock on the wall. A dry smile made its way to where his scowl once formed.

_How careless of him._ He sighed unconsciously as he ruffled his hair more.

**Varia's temporary residence, Namimori Street (Mireille's Room)**

Mireille plopped to bed, face forward. The moment, her face was completely covered by the sheets; she was flushed red to her ears. It was beyond her understanding. Nothing she learnt back in Caelum HQ could prepare her for this. Her thinking capacity was overloaded with the scene replaying in her mind. Over and over. Over and over.

_Ah, how frustrating._ Why was she acting this way? Why over something as trivial as a kiss? Was this something normal a person should be feeling for a first kiss? She screamed mentally, flailing her legs and hands. And alas, she could not hold it in and screamed. Very loudly.

So loudly, the Prince practically clambered his way to her doorstep. "Mireille?"

"Shut up! I'm going to bed!"


End file.
